As conventional brassieres, there have been proposed brassieres that have a function of keeping the shape of breasts and a shape-correcting function of beautifully wrapping breasts with metal wires and the like (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
However, in recent years, it is in fashion, when wearing a brassiere, to form a beautiful bustline by slightly pulling up breasts accommodated in cups by means of the cups, and to create a cleavage due to two spherical breasts between the cups.
Thus, there have been elaborately developed brassieres whose cups themselves are improved such that an attractive cleavage appears. As an example of such an improved cup, there has been proposed a cup in which a total of three panels, i.e., an upper panel, a lower panel, and a sternum-side panel which form a cup, are sewed together to be integrated. Accordingly, when breasts accommodated in the cups are slightly pulled up by means of the cups, the breasts having been inwardly pushed are received by the sternum-side panels so as not to protrude to the sternum side, to create a cleavage between the cups, thereby forming a beautiful bustline (see Patent Literature 2, for example).